The Forgotten Hero of Olympus
by Bookalohic
Summary: How could they forget him? He was the bravest and boldest demi-god to ever live. He was the only one demigod who had the balls and stupidity to challenge Mars. He was the only one who made Minerva bite her tongue. He was the only demigod who was respected by both Romans and Greeks even though the Greeks hated his roman guts. He was the Gods only beacon of light in a dearie dark war
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I will update probably in a week but thats if i have some reviews. Tell me if you understand or to continue. Thank You**

How could they forget him? He was the bravest and boldest demi-god to ever live. He was the only one demigod who had the balls and stupidity to challenge Mars. He was the only one who made Minerva bite her tongue. He was the only demigod who was respected by both Romans and Greeks even though the Greeks hated his roman guts. He was the Gods only beacon of light in a dearie dark war. He was the greatest hero to ever live and anyone to know him knew it. He was also the Gods greatest regret.

2 Thousand Years Ago from Present Day…

It was supposed to be a happy day. Sure many people died a few moments ago while others were in critical condition. But it's not like every day that the Gods win the First Giant War. Crowds of people gathered before the throne room of the 12 Olympian Gods. The throne room itself was trashed and destroyed. Only the 12 massive thrones stood upright like a symbol of hope, you can try to destroy us but you won't fully succeed as long as the gods are standing before us. The gods sat in their thrones in their mortal forms watching the sea of people that entered the room. Demigods Roman and Greek alike bowed before the gods, swords and shields lay beside their hunched figures. Nymphs, spirits, naiads, minor gods, satyrs and fauns alike stood in the background watching the thousands of heroes that survived the war. The Olympian gods rose granting the leaders and key players to the war wishes, switching back to back from their Greek and Roman forms.

Then Jupiter or Zeus boomed " Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Neptune, Praetor of Rome, savior of Olympus, bane of Kronos, bane of Atlas, bane of Porphyrion, bane of Gaea and bane of many monsters please stand." With those words said the huge sea of people parted making way for the greatest hero to ever live. A young man limped through the parted crowd to stand before the thunderous gods. Many nymphs and naiads and even some female minor gods fainted at the sight of the 17-year-old warrior. His clothes were ripped, dirty and covered with red and gold blood stains. Many could see his almost shirtless athletic figure standing at 6'2. His black hair was matted with sweat, dirt and blood yet he looked handsome as ever with his smooth and chiseled features and lovely sea green eyes. He stood before the gods defiantly, riptide in hand his trusted sword a gift from his father.

"Perseus you have fought in both the titan war and now this one. You have lead armies of demigods to victory. You have risked your own life countless times yet you still live. You are traitor Perseus. As Jupiter and Zeus, king of the gods, heavens and council of the gods I stripe you of your many titles and power. You are disgrace your own father and us you don't deserve to die. We sentence you to Tarturus to spend eternity with your patrons. We hope you rot in hell. Any last words Perseus." Jupiter said with anger and maliciousness. Venus had tears in her eyes. Minerva had a look of glee so did Mars and Diane. Neptune had a look of disappointment on his face as he watched his son. Hermes, Apollo, Vulcan and Juno looked unpleased with Jupiter. Yet Perseus didn't bat an eye he just stared defiantly at the gods.

"You are stupid and selfish, all of you. Some of you may have a heart of gold. I wish for the worst. You don't respect demigods and that will be your default in coming years. I am innocent but of course talking to you Jupiter is like talking to a wall. You will never listen. I wish the best to those who support me. Lady Hestia and Lord Hades I hope the best for both of you. To my legion and my fellow warriors I am sorry you have to fight another pointless war because of these petty and insolent gods. I am loyal to you. I am not guilty. I hope you believe me. Go to hell all of you including you Neptune. You will regret this I promise you." Percy said angrily as he spat at Jupiter's feet. With a flash of a thunderbolt he was gone and banished to Tarturus.

Present Day…

The gods to this day regret what they did. He was right they need him now. The gods have another war with the giants. A war they are sure to lose because now they don't have the roman Praetor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tell me what you think. But i promise you it isn't perfect. **

**REVIEW**

Zeus was a prideful god. Of course he was the King of the gods. He had to be prideful. He was the most powerful immortal alive who wasn't in Tarturus. He was the god who led Olympus to victory in both Titans Wars and the First Giant War. He took pride in the decisions he made for he was the chosen one. He was chosen by his brothers and sisters to be a leader. Many thought he was extremely cocky. But he wasn't he was just a very confident leader who didn't doubt his decisions. There needed to be more people like him who didn't hesitate at making the hard decisions. But of course his siblings and children would disagree. The decision of banishing Percy Jackson was still up for debate after all these years. His decision tore apart the council. Poseidon refused to speak him, even though he voted against his son he still refused to believe his son could have done such a heinous act of treason. The evidence against Percy proved otherwise. He was caught talking to enemy agents. All ploys against Gaea were defeated for Gaea had inside information. They had fed false information to Perseus, which led to the war being won. So whether they liked it or not Perseus was a traitor. He deserved to be punished by his patron's children and the monsters he killed. Though there was devastation among many who knew Percy no one questioned Zeus's call. He was right. But it didn't help Zeus sleep any better. Another Giant War was rising. They may have had Nico Di Angelo, a son of Hades, and Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter and the new praetor of Rome. But all the gods knew those demi-gods were nothing compared to the son of Poseidon. Yet no one had the nerve to bring up the topic of Perseus. No one was to speak the name of the traitor. He was more badly then Voldemort in the eyes of the great Gods of Olympus.

So that was why the great King of the Gods, who knew not of regret, was mulling over the past. The rude God of Messenger, Hermes, soon interrupted Zeus's thoughts.

"Father I have an important message from Hades." Hermes panted as he stood before his father on his knees, hunched over, gasping for hair like a fish out of water. All the mischief twinkling in the young god's eyes as he looked at his father with worry and panic.

"Well spit out with it boy!" Zeus exclaimed rather annoyed of being interrupted by his thoughts.

"He's back" Hermes exclaimed as he looked at his father with fear, not for the topic at hand but the reaction of his temperamental father. Zeus first looked at his son with confusion and then it him like a lightning bolt. His face then changed to one of disbelief and then anger.

"Where his he now?" Zeus barked not even trying to contain his growing anger. The traitor escaped Tarturus probably to aide Gaea again.

"Hades has him for now but Uncle says he won't be able to hold him prisoner for too long. He his stronger than before."

"Order an urgent council meeting now"

"Yes, father" Hermes said rather quickly bowing to his father and hastily exiting the throne room to notify the rest of the council. The gods were in more deep shit than ever.

The throne room was in uproar. All gods were shouting at the top of their lungs. All the gods were involved in the debate at hand even Aphrodite, who usually stared at a mirror during these wars. The heavy doors swung open revealing a tall figure and a hunched figure in chains. The room immediately quieted as the two men entered the room. But eyes were only focused on the hunched and chained person. If it was even possible the former hero of Olympus looked stronger, and more handsome. His clothes were ripped and charred revealing huge massive wounds that looked patched up yet could reopen any second. His head was bowed down not willing to look into the eyes of his former family. His raven black hair looked messy and greasier then ever before. Dried blood matted his hair. All the gods gasped at the sight of the bloodied, bruised warrior. Even Ares, the god of war, grimaced at the sight before him.

"Raise your head Perseus" Zeus bellowed. The son of Poseidon reluctantly obliged raising his head revealing his face to the council. Dried blood and small tiny scratches were revealed. But it wasn't his wounds that surprised the gods it was his eyes. The once so playful warrior looked broken as one stared at his dull sea- green eyes that have seen so much pain a misery. He was for sure the shell of the men he used to be.

"Perseus we the council have a proposal for you." Zeus said rather nervously as he watched the demigod wearily. Perseus just stared at the god emotionless. "We have decided that you must swear an oath of allegiance to us the gods during the Second Giant War. Do you accept?" Zeus continued.

All the gods watched the demigod nervously as they held their breaths waiting for the answer. Just to annoy the gods Percy pretended to think about it even though he already knew his answer.

"Spit it out boy" Zeus shouted angrily, he never was a very patient man. Percy just smirked at the god's anger.

"I was already loyal to you Zeus. Like I said before I was right you would regret this. As much as I hate you gods, you are more fit then Gaea to rule. I will only say yes if you comply with my one condition. If not that's your loss." Percy said rather coldly as he smiled humorlessly at the gods.

"What is it, then" Zeus said rather impatiently ignoring Percy's earlier comment. No matter how may times the demigod pleaded innocence the gods who voted against Percy, was convinced he was guilty.

"You must grant me any wish I want. You have to swear it on the River Styx."

"Fine then. I Zeus the King of the Gods swear on the River Styx that I will grant Perseus Achilles Jackson any one wish he asks foe, no matter what." The minute the words were said thunder rumbled.

"Good, then. I Perseus Achilles Jackson swear on the River Styx unbreakable loyalty to the gods and only the gods. Happy?"

"Very now Perseus what was your wish."

"For you the gods to kill me physically and my soul so I won't live in the afterlife. I don't want to exist at all." Perseus Achilles Jackson said solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What do you guys think? I am sorry for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger like that but i couldn't help myself. So review tell me what you think. I hope you guys like it. Hopefully, this will clear some questions you have.**

**REVIEW**

Percy Jackson had seen many scary, terrifying things in his life. He'd seen it all: murder, torture, death and so much more that would make the best warriors go cry to mommy. Yet he bared it all and was still standing after being in hell for 2 thousand years (literally). Percy was ready for anything at all except for what was going to happen next. He may have faced death on many occasions but he wasn't ready to past the trees in entering the place he once called home. Camp Half-Blood is supposed to be a safe haven for demigods to train for the to fight monsters and go on quests but Percy wasn't ready to go back to the place that practically brought him up. Things have changed not only the settings. The person he looked up to like a father probably wasn't even thinking of him as an equal but more like a person one should be disgusted by. Percy wasn't ready for any of it as he leaned against a tree, waiting for Apollo. He probably was explaining the situation to Chiron. Percy sighed at the thought of Chiron's reaction to him being back. He ran a hand through his freshly cleaned and cut hair. After having explained his situation to the gods and hearing their proposal they decided to heal and clean Percy. He had to look presentable to the campers. They didn't need to know his current predicament or anything about him. His purpose was to help them win another war and then leave so he can finally receive the peace he longed for. He had no reason to live for, anymore. Iapetus/Bob a good Titan who risked his life for Percy died and then Damasen a good hearted Giant also died, was the only reason Percy was here. They helped him get to the Doors of Death like the rest of Gaea's army. If Percy helped the gods he could strike a deal for Bob, Damasen and himself. Percy wanted nothing more but let Bob's wish to see the stars come true.

"Perseus" he heard a voice call he turned his head to see Apollo, the lazy sun god. Most would have bowed or would have shown some type of sign of respect for the Greek god but not Percy. He had no respect for a god, even if they were his only living family left, not even his own father. You could say he had family issues.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah I spoke to Chiron" Apollo said awkwardly. He usually wasn't very insecure. He was pretty fun god to hang around with not like his two uptight sisters, Artemis and Athena. But he didn't know how to react to his cousin, the one who supposedly sided with Gaea. Perseus just nodded his head and walked past the camp barrier not blinking an eye at the sleeping dragon guarding the Golden Fleece. He ignored the various looks from campers as he strolled through the camp. He ignored the curious looks and the flirtatious stares from the children of Aphrodite, he just walked staring at the Big House before him. The old centaur sat in his wheelchair waiting impassively for his old student.

"Perseus" Chiron said coldly. He did not know what to say to his supposedly traitorous student.

"Chiron" Percy said equally emotionless as he stood straight and tall like a stiff board. He too did not know what to say to his old mentor. He couldn't say 'hey its me Perseus your old student who you think helped Gaea. So how's it going?' It would be completely inappropriate.

"I am here to help the campers win the war. Apollo must have told you everything you need to know, so you don't need me to explain what you need to say to the campers." Percy said coldly hoping he could escape this rather awkward conversation so he could go to the sword arena to release his mixed emotions of being back in this camp after being gone for so long, on a helpless dummy. He turned around ready to leave.

"Percy, wait" Chiron said anxiously. Percy turned back to face the centaur. "You know the situation so you must know that you will be a new camper in the eyes of all these demigods. They have lost a friend; they need to know they can trust you. They will also think you are weak. I know for a fact that none of these demigods would be too keen to be trained by someone they know nothing about. You must be prepared." Chiron continued.

"With all do respect Chiron, I am here because the gods want me here. If the demigods have a problem with that they can take it up with Zeus" thunder rumbled in the heavens above " I am not here to help them hold a sword I am here to fight and train alongside them. In their eyes I will be a demigod chosen by the gods to be apart of the Prophecy of Seven. Do you understand Chiron? I expect you to accept that fact along with your campers. I am not a traitor Chiron. I never was. I will help your demigods win this war whether you or them like it or not." Percy stated strongly. He was sick and tried of being called a traitor. He wasn't a traitor. He was a loyal warrior to the gods whether he liked it or not. He couldn't control his fatal flaw. But the gods were too dumb to know that. They were to busy using their pride as their brains.

"I know" Chiron said weakly. "You are not a traitor," Chiron said sincerely to a shocked Percy.

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy day for Annabeth. Sure she was helping a crazed Leo in building the Argo II and prepares demigods to fight in the upcoming war and helps strategize for the war. So yeah it was a busy day but it also was to be a day to relax and stop worrying about her friend Nico. He was kidnapped by Hera and sent to some roman camp. During that whole time Annabeth had been worried sick. She and Nico have fought side beside countless times. They have seen and done it all together (how many teenagers can say they blew up Mt. St Helens). So it was natural for Annabeth to worry about her friend who was like a brother to her. But after six months of searching for him without a clue now she had one but better. She had a destination Camp Jupiter in Sans Francisco. Everything was going perfectly fine until he came along.

What first brought suspicion to his arrival was Apollo. He walked in camp looking as somber as ever. Not the usual Apollo that the camp was used to you. He didn't even say a Haiku. He spoke to Chiron in a serious tone. No one was allowed to interrupt they're apparent serious conversation. But that didn't stop anyone from looking at they're expressions. Chiron looked sad at first. Then angry, then shocked, then happy and then he looked emotionless. It was a strange sight to see the usual calm centaur all worked up. After speaking to Chiron, Apollo left camp. Everyone went back to his or hers respective duties. That was until another person came. At first everyone thought it was Apollo or another god but at closer inspection it was someone no one recognized. He obviously wasn't a mortal but he didn't look like a new demigod either. He looked to clean and groomed to be one on the run from monsters. No, he had a clean new black leather jacket with simple black jeans and a dark green shirt that hugged his athletic figure. He didn't look overwhelmed at their busy camp getting prepared for war. He simply had his hands in his pockets walking calmly like he was in a mall. Everyone looked at him but mostly the girls. Annabeth didn't blame them for he quite attractive with messy raven black hair and sea green eyes. But that didn't make everyone stare it was the way he held himself. He walked with a stride of purpose and authority that could put even Jason, a son of Jupiter and a roman Praetor to shame. Annabeth was shocked to find that he was walking towards the Big House where Chiron sat in his wheelchair with an impassive look on his face as he stared at the boy who could be no older than 17 walked like a man who has seen more war than anyone in this camp and they fought in the second Titan War.

"Who is that?" Jason asked Annabeth as the boy walked to the porch to Chiron. The two looked like this was the most awkward and conflicted conversation for both of them.

"I don't know," Annabeth answered reluctantly. She was a daughter of Athena she was not used to not having the answers. Jason nodded his head. Relieved to know that he wasn't the only who didn't know the answer. If Annabeth didn't know that meant no one knew. Mystery guy looked angry as he spoke to Chiron. Then Chiron said something that shocked the guy. After that both looked relaxed and relieved. It looked like the awkward tension was relieved. Mystery guy took a seat in front of Chiron with a playful smile on his lips. Both started talking like old friends. Then mystery guy said something that made Chiron look devastated. He said something that made mystery guy visibly tense. Both had stoic impressions on their faces. It was moments like this that made Annabeth wish she knew how to read lips. Mystery guy then got up, leaving the Chiron on the porch as he headed inside. Chiron then looked at them.

"All camp counselor and the four chosen meet for urgent meeting," Chiron announced in aloud booming voice. "The rest of you continue with your duties."

"Do you think this about that guy?" Jason asked Annabeth.

"I think so," she said with a shrug. It sure wasn't going to be an easy day like she planned.


	4. Chapter 4

To say the demigods were angry and curious was an understatement. Leo and the other children of Hephaestus were peeved that they were disrupted from working on the Argo II, they didn't care that some cute guy with water like eyes and wash boards abs that walked in the camp like he was greater than Jason's tight ass father (or at least that's how Leo put it). Others were curious about this dude. Others (Clarisse) wanted to torture this guy and see what he wanted.

"ORDER!" Shouted Chiron as he wheeled into the rec room. Everyone quieted from his or her debates; even Clovis was involved instead of sleeping.

"As you know a second Giant War will commence soon. Already four demigods have been chosen to converse with the Romans and find Nico. However, Apollo as you know visited notifying me of news. This is extremely gratifying news that I am pretty sure most you won't like. Zeus as proposed an offer to a demigod a skilled and experienced warrior to help train us so we can win the war." Chiron said gravelly.

"I bet he has no experience at all in war or battles. We fought in a bloody war no one can't beat that. My ass will we sure as Hades don't need some one to train us. We can train us." Clarisse said, earning her a murmur of agreements from the other counselors. Chiron sighed rubbing his head. He looked visibly distraught.

"I can you assure my dear that he has many years of experience in battle," Chiron said. Someone in the corner of the rec room started coughing more like laughing but hiding it with coughing, unsuccessfully. Everyone in the room turned to face the dark figure leaning against the wall. It was the mystery boy talking to Chiron, Annabeth noticed. Was he the supposedly skilled warrior? She thought.

"Yeah years," he said still laughing. There was an edge of bitterness and forced humor in his tone. His pools of green eyes flashed with bitterness and hatred. Annabeth couldn't help but wonder why he was so bitter. Was it what Chiron said to make him stoic and emotionless.

"Counselors, Rachel" Chiron said with a nod of his head acknowledging the red head oracle. "I would like to introduce you to Pers-"

"Percy," Percy interrupted Chiron. "Just Percy" he clarified.

"Well we don't need your help Prissy," Clarisse snarled. Though Annabeth herself didn't really think they were incapable to prepare the campers for another war didn't think Clarisse way was really appropriate to handle the situation. Yet you had to admit Percy looked like a season warrior ready to defend himself anywhere and anytime even in a washroom. One could easily see faint scars along the edges of his face. For a moment there Annabeth thought of Luke. She was supposed to forget about the son of Hermes who sacrificed himself for Olympus but how could you possibly forget your first and only crush.

"I think you need to listen some more daughter of Ares. The name's, Percy. P-E-R-C-Y. It's not hard to spell but for you I will make an exception since you're a daughter of Ares, I don't really have an high expectation for children of the war god." Percy replied with a smirk on his face. Some counselors gaped at Percy like he was nuts, this was Clarisse they were talking about after all. The Stoll brothers couldn't help but snicker at Clarisse's reaction they definitely liked this guy. Clarisse on the other hand look liked she was going to castrate Percy for insulting her father and her siblings. Her face was ruby red with anger, she look like one of those characters out of cartoons with steam coming out of her hears. Clarisse looked like she was about to lunge at the son of Poseidon.

"What Clarisse is trying to say is how can we trust you, for all we know you could be the enemy," Annabeth said backing up her friend. She put a comforting hand on Clarisse's arm silently telling her to stand down while Piper charm speaked the insulted war girl. Percy's light sea-green eyes quickly darkened at the accusation.

"If you have trusting issues than I advise you to speak to Zeus or better yet your mother daughter of Athena. It's not my problem if you don't trust me I am here because I have no choice. Deal with it or talk with the gods." Percy said harshly is light and teasing tone changed for anger and hate. Annabeth was shocked at the amount of hate and disgust that was in his voice. How could someone hate so much? What made him the way he was? Annabeth could tell he once was a playful easygoing guy but that was clearly gone. She truly wanted to know why. She was also shocked to know that he easily identified their godly parents. Who was this guy?

"Let me make it clear to all of you I am here because the gods don't think you can win this war alone without my help. I have every attention to make sure you guys win no matter whether I like you or not," Percy stated looking pointedly at Clarisse. They obviously weren't going to be BFFs anytime soon. "My rules are simple and easy to understand your campers and your self will train under my guidance. That includes the four who will participate in the Great Prophecy. You will listen to me without questioning. I am part of your team so I expect you to treat me with respect I am on your side. That means no threatening me. No unwanted questions and definitely no pickpocketing you got that children of Hermes." Percy said demandingly as he stared at everyone including the extremely disappointed Stoll brothers.

"Now on a more happier note Leo what's the status on Argo II," Chiron said noticeably trying to change the topic. Percy went back to his laidback position leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. He looked agitated as he fiddled with his hair and clothes. He obviously was a demigod he had ADHD a common sign among demigods. But what puzzled Annabeth was how could a demigod who obviously over the age of fifteen survive by him self and be the best demigod ever without training. He wasn't like Jason for he had a sense of who he is. Yet he was such a great demigod that the gods of Olympus wanted his help, help that he definitely didn't want to give.

Before Leo could answer Rachel fainted. It wasn't an odd sight to see. Butch rushed to her and helped her sit up as green smoke spewed out from her mouth and her eyes turned a glowing and eerie green.

_Child of the sea broken and betrayed_

_Saved or fallen by wings of wisdom's aide_

_Beware betrayal that will rain_

_For storms and doves shall prevail_

_Against the cold fire of death_

_Eight Heroes beware Angel's breath._

Rachel chants eerily. The light goes out and Rachel collapse in the waiting arms of Butch. Everyone looks shocked and scared. Chiron and Percy seem to have a private conversation with their eyes.

"ORDER" Percy voice rings through the Big House unlike Chiron Percy doesn't sound calm or cool.

"Change of plans, son of Hephaestus how long will it take to finish the war vessel, Percy says not shouting but with a loud and authority like voice that could put the loudest of drill Sargent's voice to shame.

"Six weeks" Leo says timidly. Percy looked pissed off. His green eyes swirled like the sea, untamed.

"I will train you and the rest of the campers for six weeks. I will join the chosen four, now if you'd excuse I don't have any time to waste listen to you squabble about whether or not I should go on this quest. I expect you to figure it out hopefully you children don't have the same brains as your parents. Chiron" Percy said with a nod as he walked out of the door. He was a son of Poseidon. It hit Annabeth like a bullet. But how could a son of the Big Three go unnoticed especially during the second Titian War. Annabeth locked eyes with Chiron who gave her a nod with approval as she sped out of the rec room, away form the befuddled campers and to the betrayed son of Poseidon. Annabeth wasn't going to stop at nothing to get the answers she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW**

**THANK YOU **

To say Percy was mad was an understatement. He was beyond mad. He was pissed. He stormed out of the Big House after the whole seen with the Oracle. Demigods were milling around the camp stared at him with confusion and curiosity. They all wanted to know who this mysterious person was. Percy didn't want them to know. Most of his life he had seen people strive for knowledge. They wanted to know everything. They thought that if they knew everything they could use that knowledge for the good. But knowing is dangerous. You don't want to know. All these demigods want to know his deep dark secrets. They want to solve this mystery that was him.

Right now all he needed at the moment was to get away from the curious looks and whispers. He wanted peace and quiet where he could digest everything that happened and possibly curse at the gods and the blasted Fates. Things have changed since the last time he surfaced, He expected that but not what he heard from Chiron. For one there were two World Wars that brought destruction and poverty to the world. Then Zeus, his fath- Poseidon and Hades made a pact to not have children. But of course they broke it (he wasn't surprised). Which then lead to the second Titan War and now the second Giant War. Percy wasn't surprised by the knowledge of war and broken oaths. It was the gods and mortals they were talking about. Even though the gods belittle the mortals they are much alike both starting wars and catastrophe, never learning from their mistakes. Yet what took him by surprise and anger was that the one friend he knew would never die did. After so many years of being in hell (literally), Percy thought about his old life with his friends, fellow soldiers and comrades. He knew that they eventually died and their souls were sent to Elysium but he didn't know that the one person in his life who he cared infinitely about who couldn't possibly die did. Chiron said Zoë Nightshade passed away in a quest taking down her father Atlas after he captured Artemis. Percy was completely stunned to hear the news. He knew the hunters' immortality was limited but he never thought that Zoë of all people could be bested. A part of him thought that when he came back he could visit Zoë one last time even if it was a minute. It hurt knowing the girl who was like a sister to him was died without knowing his side of the story that fate full night when he was convicted by the gods as a traitor. She had been injured during the War and was recovering when he was convicted. Zoë didn't get to hear his side of the story. She died thinking that Percy was a traitor. It hurt more than anything he ever experienced in Tarturus.

"Wait," he heard a shout behind him. He half expected to see Chiron giving him a reprimanding look for leaving. Percy turned around to see in shock the daughter of Athena who kindly branded him as a possible traitor. Mother like daughter he thought.

"What do you want daughter of Athena," he spat. He didn't mean to but he wasn't having a very good day to day. For one he escaped Tarturus watching his only friends die to be thrown in the clutches of Hades. Where he was then to be taken to face the ugly faces of the council. He was then forced to help win another war for the gods who branded him as a traitor and made him live in Tarturus for two thousand years. He then found out about a loss of a close friend. Could you blame him for being angry? Yet his anger didn't affect the daughter of Athena one bit. She just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest with a defiant look in her stormy, calculating gray eyes.

"What I want is answers. Son of Poseidon," she hastily added tucking in a stray piece of hair that fell from her high ponytail of princess blond curls.

"Well good for you at least one of you figured it out. But then again it doesn't take a genius to figure so no wonder you figured it out," Percy couldn't help but reply in a snarky tone. He didn't really like Athena or her spawn. They were too much like their mother with their stormy gray eyes. This girl was no different from the others. She had the daughter of Athena written all over her with her calculating gray eyes that had a look striving for knowledge. The minute he walked in the room he could tell who she was with her analytic stare silently watching everyone's move summing them up while sitting straight with a prideful stance. It wasn't hard to identify a demigod's godly parent. They had the same characteristics just like their parents. They were too predictable.

"Who are you," the daughter of Athena said angrily her cheeks red with rage. Percy smirked at her angry expression. She obviously thought she was a know it all. It was kind of amusing.

"I am a guy who's trying to help you. Don't you think its all little bit rude to question someone who is trying to help, daughter of Athena," Percy said in a conceding tone. "Now if you'd I have better things to tend to," he said, turning around trying to find his cabin. Instead he went the other way it had been a while.

"If you're looking for your cabin then you're going the wrong way," the daughter of Athena called after the retreating son of Poseidon. He turned around to face the girl but noticed she was walking in the opposite direction, the right direction. With a sigh Percy jogged catching up.

"Hold on daughter of Athena," he said as he reached up to her. She gave him a look of disdain.

"You know I have a name,"

"Didn't know"

"It's Annabeth" she said turning to face him with her hand stretched out. Percy of course just stared at the hand; he didn't know what she was trying to do. "You're supposed to shake it," Annabeth said rolling her eyes. Percy awkwardly shook the hand not really knowing what to do.

"Have you ever shook someone's hand before" Annabeth asked a very awkward looking Percy. Percy of coursed just gave her a sheepish look as he dropped her hand and they kept walking.

"Do you have any idea what the prophecy means?" the daughter of Athena asked starting conversation, trying to fill out the cold and awkward silence between them. Percy just stared at Annabeth warily. He didn't like questions. He may not know what the prophesy means, after all he is no child of Athena, but he does know whatever it means it's not something good in his favor. Percy didn't reply to the question because one what was the point? And two he just wanted to sleep, hopefully a dreamless sleep. The sky was darkening and a horn rang through the Camp.

"It's time for dinner," Annabeth said turning to the direction of the dinner pavilion but stopped by Percy.

"Where are my quarters?" Percy asks not ready to face so many gossiping and whispering demigods.

"This way," Annabeth said leading him to the door of Cabin three. "Will you be joining us for dinner "Annabeth asked out of courtesy. Percy could tell she didn't like him but he didn't really care.

"No," he said. The child of Athena left leaving him to his Cabin where he warily entered. Waiting for him was dust and a backpack, left by the gods. It was going to be a long night. Percy grabbed his bag heading for the beach, not bothering to explore the closed quarters. There were better things for him to do, like mentally getting ready to train a bunch of ignorant brats.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW**

Percy didn't want to get up. He just wanted to stare at the sun rising in the sky like a bird. It was the first time after two millenniums for him to see the yellow ball of energy light up the sky. It was a beautiful sight for him to see the sun rise illuminating orange and red lights across the dark sky. He just wanted to bask in the sunlight and not get up. It wasn't because he was sleepy, he just didn't want to get up and face the world. After waking up from a horrible nightmare he was awake for hours. Yet he didn't feel like getting on with his day. He may have been raised by the early and hard working Romans for most of his life but he was brought into this world as a lazy good for nothing Greek. Currently his Greek side was winning.

Coming back here unfortunately brought back a lot of memories. Back then before the wars life had been easier. All Percy had to worry about was waking up on time and not getting in too much trouble with his best friend and half-brother, Marinius. Those were the good times when War wasn't all that mattered. Now, things were different he wasn't that naïve little boy anymore. He is a labeled traitor of Olympus trying to earn back trust from the very people he despises. It was going to be a long war.

Percy knew he had to get up and get prepared to train the campers. So reluctantly he sat up from his lying position on the sleeping bag. From his position on the beach the water glimmered like golden waves. It was a beautiful sight to see. Just seeing the golden lights dance on the blue service made him want to drink it all in. It was so peaceful here on the beach; it made Percy glad that he slept out here in the open. After being in Tarturus two thousand years, sleeping in a Cabin all by himself sounded suffocating. He had did what Bob told him to do 'look at the stars for him'.

With a sigh Percy got up letting his bare feet be caressed by the sand. War was coming he couldn't waste anytime admiring the beauty of the world. So like most of his life the son of Poseidon let War rule his decisions.

**…**

Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. Many liked to make fun that Athena's symbol was owl thus the reason why all Athenian children had to be 'early risers'. Annabeth herself thought the joke was not at all funny; she was not a morning owl to much belief. In fact she hated waking up early. If she had it her way she would never wake up earlier than noon for the rest of her life. But unfortunately she was a daughter of Athena brought into this world during the Great Prophecy and the Prophecy of Seven. Meaning she was a child meant to fight for Olympus, her family. So the meaning of her to wake up at noon was unacceptable, thus, the reason why Annabeth Chase was sitting in her desk at 6 in the morning. In Cabin Six amongst her sleeping siblings.

One may ask why she was the only child of Athena, awake? The answer is purely simple; she is the number one war strategist in this camp. You have a problem you come to her and she will solve it with ease. However, the problem at hand was not a simple or easy one. In fact it was problem that purely stumped the child of wisdom. Everyone in the camp wanted answers to what the new prophecy meant. It surely was a quest that went hand in hand with the Prophecy of Seven. It also was surely meant for the new comer, the son of Poseidon. Which of course was the reason why the number one strategist was stumped.

Percy Unknown Last Name was a mystery. Annabeth, a girl who loved to solve mysteries, was intrigued. Yet this time around the mystery was completely getting on her nerve.

The boy with messy raven black hair was confusing and irritating. He walked into this camp like a god. He was for sure not a god. Gods aren't allowed to interfere with mortals' affairs. But what was he? Why was he so important to the gods? And why was he so damn irritating? These questions swirled through Annabeth's mind like a tornado. That and the Prophecy Rachel spewed out. What did it mean that _child of the seas broken and betrayed? _Was Percy betrayed? And if so by who?

However, the questions may puzzle Annabeth but it was the said son of the seas that infuriated her. The way he spoke to her was like he was taunting her especially by saying she was a daughter of Athena. Obviously he was trained enough to know whose child the demigods were. But he refused to say her name but chose instead to taut her. Percy was the first guy to ever treat Annabeth like a problem than a solution. It infuriated her how one boy could simply annoy her and ensue butterflies in her stomach the minute his startling green blue eyes stared down into her stormy gray eyes. The girls from the Aphrodite cabin were right he was quite a looker. Whoever Percy was he definitely was a distraction to her. As camp's unsaid leader Annabeth couldn't afford to be distracted especially by a boy, a son of Poseidon, a Seaweed Brain.

Which was the reason why she decided to focus on more important things, Roman Mythology.

**…**

Percy hated crowds. He hated giving speeches. He may have been a Praetor of Rome but those were under different circumstances. Now before him was a crowd of loud whispering and gossiping teenage demigods of the 21st century, this wasn't going to be easy for the son of the seas.

It was part of his duties to the gods to explain to the rest of the campers what his purpose was here for. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially if there were going to be stubborn and persistent people like that irritating daughter of Athena. They would insist they didn't need help but the new prophecy that the Oracle of Delphi's host spewed out was a very good reason why they needed him. Apparently, after him and Marinus, Poseidon or Neptune (whichever) didn't have any more children due to the fact that he didn't want anyone of his spawn to turn out like Percy. So he was the only living child of the seas unfortunately. Which of course led him to his current predicament to talk to a bunch of unruly teenagers who had faith of Olympus resting on their shoulders.

"Attention campers," Chiron bellowed in a powerful voice quieting the chatter in the Dining Pavilion. Everyone stared at the centaur and a fidgeting teenage boy. All chatter ceased at the sight of the alleged son of Poseidon.

"As you already know from your counselors we have new prophecy on our hands and a new training schedule. Please welcome our new guest, who will train you and accompany the chosen four on their quest to find Nico, Percy a son of Poseidon" Chiron said with a hint of a smile at the last part as he introduced the none too happy demigod beside him to speak. "Play nice" the old centaur whispered to Percy in a hush tone.

"No promises" Percy whispered with a Cheshire grin on lips. Making Chiron laugh at the comment as he stepped back leaving Percy to give his grand speech.

"As you know," Percy said with a sobered up expression, "I am here because the gods have asked me to aide you in this War against the Giants and Gaia. I am not here because I don't think you can hold your own" he said pointedly staring at the Ares Campers, "This War is not going to be easy for any of you, even the veterans of the Titan War. This time around you are facing opponents that are stronger than the gods, especially Gaia. I am here to prepare you and aide you to victory. I expect you all to treat me as an equal; I am not here because I want to be here. I am here because I have to be," Percy said solemnly as he stood before the campers with his hands folded behind his back. During the entire speech he silently prayed that monsters would breach the camp borders.

"Dismissed," Chiron said to the campers as they went on with their duties for the morning.

**…**

Annabeth was dreading training lessons with Percy. Malcolm unfortunately volunteered the Athena Cabin to be Percy's first student along with the Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hermes and Hephaestus cabins. The other cabin weren't too keen. It definitely was going to be an interesting class with those cabins involved in the mix.

Already the new "teacher" was late as the campers stood outside the arena not even trying to hide their frustration with the new comer.

"I told you so. That Prissy is not reliable-" Clarisse began her rant to Annabeth but was interrupted.

"Daughter of Ares I thought we clarified that my name is Percy, P-E-R-C-Y. But I can't really blame you for spelling it wrong, the apple does not fall very far from the tree," Percy said swooping into the scene with a floppy grin on his face as he carried a brown box in his hands.

"Excuse me" Clarisse said stepping up with a sword in her hand as she looked at Percy with an intimidating look. Yet it didn't faze the son of Poseidon as he tilted his head with an amused look on his face.

"We can add bad hearing on the list," Percy said with a sympathetic nod that clearly was to mock Clarisse. She looked like she was about to say something as the Hermes cabin snickered. But Percy just walked in the arena leaving everyone else dumfounded. Jason was the first to follow then everybody did too.

It was going to be a long training session Annabeth thought silently as she half-heartedly nodded her head as a fuming Clarisse began her violent rant.


End file.
